secondgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Samuel Kent
Jonathan Samuel Kent is the second son of Superman/Clark Kent and Lois Lane and first appeared in Convergence: Superman #2 in 2015. He assumed the mantle of Superboy in Superman vol. 4 #2. He was named after his grandfathers, Jonathan Kent and Samuel Lane, and has a fiery, curious personality much like Lois'. He co-stars with Damian Wayne in the series Super Sons. History During DC's 2015 storyline Convergence'', Brainiac collected cities from various continuities. Superman and Lois Lane from the post-Infinite Crisis, pre-Flashpoint continuity were trapped in Gotham City with Superman's powers suppressed; Lois became pregnant and gave birth to their second son Jon. They were able to save the Multiverse, but their own world no longer existed, and they chose to live instead in the new main universe of the New 52. They moved to California, living under the assumed surname of White. Lois continued to write anonymously and Superman continued protecting the world. When Jon was nine, he began to notice holes in their stories, as well as beginning to develop superpowers. After Intergang almost killed him and his mother, his parents revealed the truth. After DC Comics once again relaunched its books with DC Rebirth, Superman continued training Jon in the use of his powers and introduced him to the Justice League as Superboy. He even later was sent on his own team, Super Sons, alongside his partner and longtime friend Damian Wayne. Powers and Abilities '''Kryptonian-Human Hybrid Physiology': Because of his hybrid human/Kryptonian genetic structure under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Jon possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. However, according to Batman's research, Jon's abilities have the potential to exceed that of his father's due to his Human/Kryptonian hybrid cells. These powers include: * Solar Radiation Absorption: Jon's able to absorb the light and radiation of stars & suns, mainly those of the yellow stellar spectrum. His Kryptonian body is constantly absorbing and storing energy from Earth's yellow sun, which in turn grants him incredible powers, such as superhuman strength, super-speed, enhanced senses, impenetrable skin, and even the ability to defy gravity. * Invulnerability: Because he is half-Kryptonian, Jon's body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. However, in the beginning, his invulnerability was inconsistent, as he got a scraped knee and a concussion. Later on, he has shown certain degrees of durability, such as withstanding the impact of a tree branch, and even Robin's Batarangs. His greatest feat of durability thus far was withstanding the impact of being slammed through a building. ** Accelerated Healing: '''Jon possesses an accelerated "healing factor" enabling him to heal almost instantaneously from most wounds. ** '''Longevity: '''In some interpretations, yellow sun-powered Kryptonians have been shown to live almost indefinitely. * '''Superhuman Strength: As a result of his half-Kryptonian lineage, Jon possesses incredible superhuman strength and is capable of handling tens of thousands of pounds. He was able to stun a large, flying dinosaur with a single punch. He is able to use his incredible strength to jump incredible distances and land safely. According to Jon's mother, Jon is capable of easily lifting up automobiles and large boulders. He has even stopped a train speeding out of control. * Superhuman Stamina: Jon possesses a stamina phenomenally exceeding that of humans. Despite Jonathan can lengthily go without tiring, he eventually does need to rest or relax. * Flight: Jon is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. Jon is capable of flying at speeds comparable to his fathers. ** Flight Field Projection: Unlike his father who can only carry people with him in flight, Jon apparently can share the ability to some extent, levitating Kathy alongside himself as they flew off together. * Enhanced Visual Perception: Though stated by Robin that it would take him a week, Jon was able to thoroughly scan through 175 hours of surveillance videos in a few seconds. ** X-Ray Vision: Jon possesses the ability to see through solid objects. ** Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision: Jon can see into all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. ** Telescopic Vision: Jon is able to see objects from great distances. He was able to focus on the Cosmos One Space Station in orbit. ** Microscopic Vision: Jon can also see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ** Heat Vision: His heat vision is powerful enough to singe even his father's skin and cause considerable collateral damage to his surroundings. He has shown some degree of fine-control as he was able to use it to heat-weld a cape to his jacket. * Super Smell: On various occasions, Jon has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire city. * Superhuman Speed: Jon has demonstrated the ability to move, react, run and fly at superhuman speeds. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. Jon has moved so fast that the Teen Titans have mistaken him for Kid Flash when he saved them all in a battle, while Kid flash himself was unable to see Jon when he saved him. Jon has also snatched a bullet fired from a sniper rifle out of the air while moving too fast for the shooter, Talia al Ghul, to perceive what had stopped it despite having her scope trained on her target the entire time. * Super-Breath: Jon is able to project his voice at a high decibel level, which is strong enough to shatter all the windows in his home. He later develops the ability to project freezing cold blasts to create considerable amounts of ice. While not having perfected it, Superboy is learning to project hurricane force winds by breathing. * Superhuman Hearing: Jon first displayed this power to listen in on the conversation between his father, Batman and Wonder Woman. * Empathic Solar Flare: Jon has demonstrated the ability to immediately expel solar energy in gigantic bursts of explosive force. Jon's blasts are capable of causing widespread destruction, similar to a nuclear explosion. Jon has very little to no control over it due to his human heritage. * Genius Level Intellect: He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Category:Males Category:Comics Category:DC Category:Children of Superman Category:Children of Lois Lane Category:Superman Family